NUEVA ESTUDIANTE
by Alejandra Darcy
Summary: Elizabeth Romanov, hija de una vampiro noble y una cazadora llega a la academia cross ¿que aventuras le esperan? serie de drabbles
1. Chapter 1

_**LLEGADA A LA ACADEMIA**_

Era ya de noche cuando llegue a la academia, mis padres me habían enviado desde Inglaterra para que estudiara en la escuela de su íntimo amigo Kaien Cross, apenas baje del auto, el director Cross se abalanzo sobre mí – Bienvenida Romanov-chan, es un honor tener a la hija de un noble vampiro y claro de una maravillosa cazadora - sonreí, el me soltó y empezamos a caminar, él me iba platicando sobre la academia, los estudiantes, las materias, los profesores…

-veo que no eres de hablar mucho- me dijo cuándo él había dejado de hablar sobre la escuela, quería reír, normalmente era difícil mantenerme callada, saque de mi bolso un pizarrón, un plumón y empecé a escribir "estoy afónica" el hizo un oh y empezó a reír – lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas enferma- encogí mis hombros y sonreí, llegamos a las habitaciones del sol – bueno, hasta aquí llegamos Romanov-chan, tu habitación es al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, y nuevamente bienvenida- asentí con mi cabeza y escribi un gracias en el pizarrón.

Esto es un buen comienzo, ¿Qué me depara el destino? No lo sé, pero muero por averiguarlo


	2. Amigos

Otra vez había soñado con aquel lugar con aquellos ojos tan hermosos , que, si mirabas bien, sabias que estaban llenos de bondad, de amor… pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que era un peligro y no solo para mí, sino también para mis seres queridos, agache mi mirada y vi que tenía un largo vestido de color turquesa, devolví mi mirada hacia enfrente y vi en sus ojos tristeza, decepción y… odio, un odio profundo más sin embargo no lo profesaba hacia mí, el miraba a un lado mío, cuando voltee vi unos ojos azules, llenos de alegría para cuando gire mi cabeza hacia el chico de ojos color vino ya no estaba, se había ido – ¿Quién eres?- grite al vacío – él no es bueno para ti- oí decir –Isabel, aléjate de el- decía otra voz – él no es lo que crees- dijeron los dos, y después solo vi rojo, un mar rojo, un mar de… sangre. Desperté sobresaltada, revise mi alarma, apenas eran las 6:00am, las clases no empezaban sino hasta las 8:00 am, me levente y me senté en mi cama, cerré los ojos un momento y de nuevo ahí estaban ese par de ojos color vino, y después me acorde de aquel nombre ¿Quién era Isabel?, decidí olvidar todo e irme a tomar un ducha, lo bueno de haberme despertado tan temprano es que podría escombrar mi habitación, terminar de desempacar e irme a desayunar.

Cuando llegue al comedor me sentí como una completa extraña, bueno lo era, camine con mi bandeja de comida hacia una mesa que estaba vacía y me senté, estaba ahí comiendo sola, como un perro, bueno estoy sonando dramática, sonreí de lado - ¿nos podemos sentar?- pregunto un chico de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y de expresión amigable – si claro- el sonrió -¿Por qué tan solitaria?- reí – no lo sé, será ¿porque no tengo amigos?- el negó con la cabeza – bueno pues ahora considérame tu primer amigo- lo observe un momento – y tu considérame tu amiga- después empezamos a platicar sobre nosotros, este chico hizo mi día, gracias al olvide por completo mi terrible sueño, cuando normalmente me costaba olvidarlo 2 semanas.

HOLA

Una disculpa por dejar abandonada mi historia, la escuela me quita mucho tiempo, aun así no creo tener perdón.

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un lindo comentario, me animan a seguir escribiendo las cosas locas que aparecen en mi mente (y de vez en cuando en mis sueños xD) en fin no les quito más tiempo. Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Respecto a los sueños, no se trataba más que de un alma que necesitaba de mi ayuda, ellas se comunicaban mediante mis sueños. Aun es algo raro para mí el que yo pueda ver, soñar y rara la vez platicar con fantasmas. Había días en los que tenia premoniciones.

Trataba de comunicarme con la tal Isabel, le diría que solo expusiera su problema, no que me metiera en sus recuerdos.

-**Romanov, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde**- voltee a ver a Zero – **no seas exagerado, vamos a llegar con 20 minutos de anticipación** – fruncí mi ceño –**muévete, necesito decirle algo a todos**- sonreí -¿**Qué? ¿Les dirás que los kuran van a regresar a la academia?**- ahora a él le toco fruncir el ceño – **si me lo imaginaba, de vez en cuando tengo sueños premonitorios**- bufo – **o revisas mi correspondencia**-…- **claro que no la reviso idiota, además no sabía que tenías comunicación con ellos, y… ¿correspondencia? Estamos en el siglo XXI, deberías conseguirte un celular o computadora querido**- el rodó los ojos – **donde viven no hay señal de Internet pequeña idiota**- hice un mohín – **no me digas así**- nos pasamos todo el camino hasta a la asociación discutiendo. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra entrenaba para poder entrar a la asociación que se encontraba ahí, mis esfuerzos rindieron fruto, no entre bajo la sombra de mi madre, si no por mis esfuerzos, no podía estar más orgullosa.

Respecto a la venida de los kuran, no lo sabía, Zero tenía razón, había visto su correspondencia, sabía quiénes eran, no podía hacer de la vista gorda al rey vampiro y a su hermana, pero no los conocía físicamente. Una vez en la asociación, una chica de peli castaña de ojos cafés se le lanzo en un abrazo a Zero, él se quedó impactado y yo aún peor. Esto no se veía todos los días, decidí alejarme e irme a entrenar.

-**¿Quién es el desafortunado del día de hoy?**- pregunte sonriendo a Yagari – **Paul, te toca** – hoy si que era un día lleno de sorpresas – **no pensé que fueras cazador, Pau**l- el sonrió – **ni yo, espero esto no destruya nuestra hermosa amistad**- rei – no lo creo- nos pusimos en guardia – **Peleen **– al final quedamos empatados…

sin duda alguna me divertiría mucho aquí...

**_No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD ok no..._**

**_yo de verdad lo siento pero tuve muchos problemas personales y la presión de la escuela no me ayudaba en nada. Ya se imaginaran quien es la peli castaña ¿no? :D _**

**_agradezco a las lindas personitas que se tomaron el el tiempo de dejarme un review_**

AomeAzakura

lady-werempire

**_les agradezco chicas... si desean ver una imagen de como me imagino a Elizabeth, en mi pagina de TUMBLR hay unas cuantas imagenes, ahi subire musica de acuerdo al capitulo :D el link esta en mi perfil, asi que si gustan darse un vuelta les agradecere mas :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Estúpido niño arrogante, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Me las va a pagar, ¿Quién se cree el? ¿un rey?, bueno técnicamente lo es, es el rey de los vampiros… pero, eso no justifica su… su… agh.

Kaname kuran es el chico mas desagradable que he visto en mi vida, y pensar que solo hable. Grite con el durante casi 3 horas, no le hice nada para que me tratara asi.

-Romanov- san- oi que gritaban, mientras yo iba caminando rápidamente – señorita Romanov, por favor espere- bufe y me pare en seco, esperando a una pelicastaña que venia con pasos apresurados – lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano- dijo e hizo una reverencia – yo… no te preocupes, ummm además tu no tienes porque disculparte- dije apenada – oh Romanov-san, de verdad lamento lo de mi hermano, no se que es lo que le paso, se que venia molesto y estresado por el viaje, pero jamas pensé que descargaría su furia con alguien inocente que no tuvo mas que la mala suerte de toparse con el- suspire –no solamente tope con el, sin querer le tire un poco de mi agua, y le pedi disculpas, pero no me quiso escuchar, además con ya te dije, tu no tienes por que disculparte, el tiene que hacerlo, si me disculpa me voy, no quiero regresarme y golpear a tu hermano- me di la vuelta y me aleje, ese… patán.

Para cuando llegue a la Academia era ya de noche, suspire, bendita se la hora en la que me vine a pie. Kiryu estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué?- dije distraída – mueve tu trasero a la oficina del director, te quiere ver… o si, tus padres están ahí- abri mis ojos –mis… padres- me quede sin aliento – no te preocupes Romanov, ofendiste al kuran y eso es de admirarse, asi que en caso de que te digan algo, te ayudare – sonreí – oh ¿desde cuando te volviste blandito?- el enarco una ceja – bien no tomes mi ayuda, no es mi culpa si te sacan de la asociación y lo digo por tu padre, el es quien va a pegar el grito en el cielo- después de eso empezó a caminar - ¿piensas quedarte ahí niña?- negué con la cabeza y le segui hasta la dirección

-Elizabeth, es que no puedo creerlo, ¡le gritaste y encima le insultaste!- rodee mis ojos – Emma Elizabeth Romanov, a mi no me voltee los ojos, no es propio de una señorita…- iba a bufar cuando…- y tampoco bufes que no eres toro- cruze mi brazos – Madre ¿puedes controlar a tu esposo?- mi papá me vio furioso, suspire - oye, tranquilízate quieres, cuando me tope con y le tire mi agua le pedi una disculpa sincera y no fue solamente una, fueron varias seguidas de un estúpido sonrojo, eso no explica su actitud grosera hacia conmigo, solamente me defendí- mi padre parecía tranquilizarse – Eliza, estuvo bien lo que hiciste, te defendiste y no te dejaste intimidar, eso es lo importante- dijo mi madre abrazandome, al menos ella me comprendía, creo que todo mi carácter lo saque de ella – Akane lo que ella hizo no es correcto ni propio de una señorita, es más ni siquiera debería estar en la asociación de cazadores- cerre mis manos en puños e iba a hablar – Ella nos ha demostrado que si puede, Tamaki, eh hizo lo correcto- mi padre suspiro derrotado – Padre por favor, comprende que ese… lo que sea, ese chico tuvo la culpa- el negó con la cabeza – tú y tu madre me sacan canas verdes- rei – bien señorita, tu tienes que prepárate para mañana- mire a mi madre ela sonrio con compasión y eso solo significaba una cosa –no ire a ninguna reunión social, llena de vampiros amargados, y estén las zor… odiosas de mis primas- mi padre sonrio maquiavélico –oh si que iras- mire a mi madre y en su cara también se reflejo el hecho de que a ella también la obligaría a ir. El infierno se iba a desatar

N/A: Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?... yo lo siento, no he podido actualizar, eh tenido muchos problemas, la escuela y el servicio social me consume demasiado hay veces que duermo sol horas. Ennn fin quiero agradecer a todas las que están leyendo mi historia.

AmberLux: Hey yo también era fan del Kaname/yuuki, hasta que leí QUEEN VAMPIRE, que por cierto te recomiendo que leas, y de ahí me enamore del Kaname/OC, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW :D

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO!

Alejandra Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight y su personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino", los personajes ajenos al anime, son propiedad de mi loca cabeza._

_Bailes, bailes, y mucho más bailes, detestaba estar en este tipo de reuniones sociales, mas como la heredera Romanov, y claro, porque mi padre me obliga, me encuentro aquí, con un estúpido vestido azul ajustado, un recogido parecido al de la cenicienta y dos caireles cayendo al lado de mi rostro. Cuando pasaba al lado de las personas, empezaban a susurrar, claro, a nadie se les pasaba que era la oveja negra de la familia, _

Elizabeth, querida, tanto tiempo sin verte- **rodee mis ojos**

Hola Marian- **dije secamente, ella sonrió**

Oh que seria, deberías sonreír más querida, así te aseguro vas a conseguir un buen partido, digo, para que se haga cargo del negocio familiar- _esa chica era una entrometida_

No necesito de ningún hombre, puedo yo sola, y no, no soy feminista, es solo que a diferencia de otras personas, si tengo materia gris, por lo que estoy segura que podre arreglármelas sola, cuando me den el puesto- _su estúpida sonrisa se borro de su rostro_

Elizabeth, llevo varios minutos buscándote, tu padre te quiere ver- **dijo mi madre cuando me vio **

Voy enseguida, discúlpame Marian, me tengo que ir- **sonreí falsamente **

Nos veremos pronto, prima- ** alzo su pomposo vestido y se fue**, **camine hasta donde estaba mi padre, cuando llegue no imagine ver al estupido de kuran y su hermana **

Lizzie, que bueno que llegas, te dejo un momento con el joven kuran, al parecer quiere hablar contigo - **asentí, el kuran se me quedaba viendo, **_arrogante, pensé _

Permítame darle una disculpa por mi comportamiento del dia anterior- dijo, por lo que descifre, forzosamente

Disculpa no aceptada, señor kuran- abrió sus ojos sorprendido y después su expresión paso a ser de furia contenida

¿Por qué razón no aceptas mi disculpa?- enarque una ceja, le iba a dar un escarmiento

uno, no me tutee, señor- la expresión que puso no tenia precio

dos, cuando se vaya a disculpar, hágalo porque de verdad lo sienta, no porque lo obliguen- frunció su ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a mi

Mira, chiquilla tienes que aceptar mis disculpas- alce mi rostro para verle a sus ojos

¿o si no que? ¿Qué piensa a hacer al respecto? Señor- dije remarcando el "señor"

No me tientes niña- susurro antes de alejarse de mi y volver a su posición anterior

Entrecerré mis ojos, si quería guerra, guerra tendría, alce mi mirada, orgullosa y divertida, el se habia metido en la boca del lobo

-perfecto- sonreí , el frunció aún más el ceño

-Elizabeth, veo que te llevas un poco mejor con el joven Kuran- asenti lentamente

-podria decirse padre- la canción de "bundy" de animal alpha sono, haciéndome saber que me llamaban al celular.

-Romanov al habla- oi a Yagari reírse

-trae tu trasero y el de zero a la asociación- enarque una ceja

-¿algún problema?- oi a Yagari reírse otra vez

-quiero hacer mi buena acción del dia-

-vale llegamos en 20 minutos- mire a mi padre que tenia fruncido el ceño

-¿Quién era?- pregunto

-me ha surgido algo en la asociación, nos vamos- dije encogiendo de hombros

-¿nos vamos?- mi padre enarco una ceja

-sip, Kiryu y yo- el kuran resoplo al mencionar a Zero

- Fue un gusto hablar con usted señor Kuran- dije con sarcasmo – pero me tengo que ir- di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

NOTA DE AUTORA

Hey, no estoy muerta, andaba de parranda. Y se que volví a tardarme en actualizar, y lo siento de verdad imploro su perdón, pero parece que a mi vida no llegan mas que problemas, tuve que mudarme (mas de fuerza que de voluntad), al parecer los profesores piensan que como estas en ultimo año y estas realizando servicio social, tu vida es demasiado fácil, te dejan mucha (demasiada) tarea. ¿ Ya les he dicho que solo duermo cerca d horas diarias? Es un infierno perooooo no me queda de otra mas que seguir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, Felicitaciones, Tomatazos lo que quieran de verdad háganmelo saber :D

Besos

Alejandra Darcy


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: "Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, los personajes ajenos al anime son propiedad de mi loca cabeza"_

Fruncí mi ceño ante el anuncio que Yagari había hecho hace un rato, algo se nos estaba ocultando, solté un suspiro y puse mis codos sobre la barra

Ese vestido no parece ser muy cómodo- dijo una voz masculina, sonreí

Al menos no para el lugar donde me encuentro- respondí, después de salir de aquel odioso baile nos habíamos ido al bar de la asociación (si, hay un bar aquí) para distraernos un poco. En realidad esta era una fiesta por así decirlo de bienvenida

-¿Qué haces aquí Cazador de brujas?- dije mientras tomaba un poco de mi jugo de arándano, no era adepta al alcohol.

Pues te vi sola… así que…- negué con la cabeza

Sabes que no me refiero a eso- el sonrió un poco

Bueno Cazadora de vampiros….-

Elizabeth, mi nombre es Elizabeth Romanov- le interrumpí, el volvió a sonreír

Bueno, creo que te diré Emma, después de todo es tu primer nombre ¿no?—abrí mis ojos sorprendida

¿Cómo sabes…- él no me dejo terminar

¿Qué cómo se tu nombre? Se muchas cosas sobre ti Emma- me quede en silencio

Por ejemplo, sé que tú tienes el mismo don que yo- se acercó un poco y me susurro

Sé que puedes ayudar a las almas que se quedan estancadas- me moví un poco inquieta de mi lugar

Y que puedes predecir el futuro…- sonrió y después dijo en voz alta –nada mal para la hija de Akane Komine- lo mire fijamente a los ojos

No te preocupes Emma, tu más que nadie debe saber que hago aquí- trague en seco

Dudo mucho eso… hace un mes que no eh visto nada. Ni una visión, ni un alma- ahora el frunció el ceño

Así que…-

Diego, mi nombre es Diego- asentí

Así que Diego, dime, ¿porque estás aquí?

Alguien quiere atacar a la futura novia del rey vampiro, además de que ha habido muchos ataques a niños de 12 años hacia abajo, se sospecha de una bruja-

Una bruja…. Eso suena coherente… pero… ¿Por qué una bruja atacaría a Yuuki?- dije pensativa

¿Quién dijo que era su hermana de quien estaba hablando?... no es a yuuki a quien busca, es a otra persona, otra chica, ¿acaso no escuchaste la frase " la futura novia del rey vampiro"?- después de esto bufo

Romanov, es hora de irnos, el director se enojara si llegamos tarde, aparte de que tengo que hacer guardia, Paul no va a poder solo- asentí

- vale, Diego, espero poder verte pronto- el sonrió

Hare lo posible para que así sea, nos vemos- me levante de mi asiento y cuando ya estaba lejos de él, agite mi mano

Veo que conseguiste un amigo nuevo- dijo Zero cuando salimos de la asociación

Alce mis hombros en gesto de duda –Posiblemente, pero no te pongas celoso Zero-kun, tu siempre vas a ser mi BFF- dije con voz melosa y abrazándolo casi al borde de la asfixia

Suéltame, tonta, no… soy… tu… BFF- decía mientras buscaba la manera de quitarme de encima

Nope- al final termine soltándolo, el en venganza, puso su mano en mi cabello para revolverlo

Pobre…. Pequeña… idiota…- decía burlón, trataba de defenderme, pero no podía

¡Ya!... Zero…- un carraspeo se oyó atrás de nosotros, volteamos a ver quién era

Supuse que ya debían de estar en la academia ¿No se supone tenían algo "importante" con la asociación?- Zero frunció su ceño

Eso no te incumbe Kuran- dije ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí?

Oye, Kuran…. Tienes que saber- Diego venia atrás de él que cuando nos vio sonrió – Hey Emma, pensé que ya te habías ido- negué con mi cabeza y mire a Zero quien miraba fijamente al Kuran

Zero, vámonos ya- el asintió y empezó a caminar sin mí, suspire

Hasta luego Diego- alce mi mano despidiéndome

POV NORMAL

Cuando Zero y Elizabeth se habían ido Kaname paso de largo al cazador de brujas

-Aléjate de ella- dijo el kuran como advertencia

¿Por qué habría de alejarme? Ella al parecer te odia- Kaname frunció el ceño

-Solo aléjate, tu muy bien sabes qué papel juega ella aquí- dijo el Kuran antes de irse

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta- contesto Diego

-Hoy que la vi a los ojos, me di cuenta- y sin decir más el vampiro se alejo

NOTA DE AUTORA_

¡HOLA! A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE INTENTO DE FANFIC

DISCULPEN SI VUELVO A RETRASARME, PERO COMO LES HE DICHO, AUN NO TENGO TIEMPO NI PARA MI MISMA, APARTE DE QUE MI INSPIRACION HA ESTADO POR LOS SUELOS, QUE DIGO SUELOS, ¡SUBSUELOS!, CREO QUE HASTA EL NUCLEO DE LA TIERRA, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SOBRE EL CAPITULO… QUE PUEDO DECIR ES LO QUE ME SALIO, AGRADEZCO UN MONTON A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REWIEW, YA SABEN SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, QUEJAS, FELICITACIONES, TOMATAZOS LO QUE SEA HAGANMELO SABER EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO

LOS AMO 3

ME DESPIDO

ALEJANDRA DARCY


End file.
